Lost Memories
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: 2nd chapter.Someone comes to take Fiere from Rimere.He says she has family somewhere.But thats impossible,her family died over 5 years ago thanks to the Snow Plague.Inuyasha shows up nd makes Kagome hurt an old friend of Fieres.Now what?Please r
1. Default Chapter

_Here's a new story from me. It's an Inuyasha story with a little bit of Beyblade in it._

Inuyasha: Hey. I hope you like it. Please read and review. She only owns Fiere, Kity, and Rimere.

She was watching the moonrise over the city she had called home for over 5 years now. Fiere was in her kitsune form. She was a beautiful black fox with piercing blue eyes and her tail and ears where tipped with violet and crimson. Somebody moved in the shadows behind her. "Aren't you going to come out and talk to me Rimere?" A white wolf with black and silver tipped ears and a black and silver tipped tail walked out and sat by the kitsune. "How did you know it was me?" she looked over at her foster brother "You're the only wolf who lives around here Rimere. Well, besides Kouga and Ayame. Plus, you're the only one who has the scent of lavender on them at all times." He sighed. Fiere always wondered why her brother had never liked smelling like lavender. She scratched behind her ear and then switched into her human form. She looked about 16 with long violet hair, splashed with crimson, and her eyes were deep, beautiful and ice blue. Her brother changed also. He was 17 with long silverish hair streaked with black and his eyes were a very deep crimson splashed with gold. Fiere has always loved his eyes. They walked back towards town towards the place were Fiere was found by Rimere, lost cold starving and afraid of other demons.

----Fiere is at her and Rimere's house sitting out on the porch. ----

She sighed and looked out at the night sky once again. It had been five years since Rimere found her. She was only 11 then. So naïve and innocent. She couldn't remember past the night Rimere found her, in that alley.

---Flashback---

It was raining and she was freezing cold. She looked up at the sky and whimpered as lighting struck. She looked around, trying to see past the rain that blurred her vision. Out of nowhere this white wolf appeared. He walked over to her and sniffed her. She froze completely, scared of the wolf that was next to her. "Your…You're a demon…aren't you?" The wolf sat by her "That I am. You are a kitsune are you not?" "I am…" Her voice trembled with fear. "Why are you so afraid young one?" He had changed into his human form. "You aren't any older than I am." She said looking at him. "I'm 12 thank you." "Really? I'm 11. See you are only a year older than me." "So! That means nothing. I'm still older, which means that you have to listen to me." He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back to him. "Why aren't you at home…uhh…I never got your name." "My name is Rimere, and I'm not home cause I have no home to go back to." She tilted her head and blinked. "Why don't you come live with me at the orphanage?" He stood and offered his hand to her. "Are they nice?" "That they are, and you don't have to sit out in this rain." "Are there others like you?" He nodded and she pulled her hand away from his. "What's wrong?" "I…I don't like other demons… One hurt me before I found my way here. He was a half dog demon, who a girl called Inuyasha." (AN: In this story, Inuyasha and the gang grew up together) Rimere growled "His older brother Sesshomaru killed my family, so now I live in the orphanage. Its okay though, I won't let anyone hurt you." She smiled and took his hand, with that they walked though the rain and wind together heading towards the orphanage where they would spend the next 5 years together.

---End flashback--

"You okay Fiere?" Rimere had walked outside. "Yea. What time is it?" "Nearly midnight. You need to get inside and get some sleep." "Okay." The fox got up and walked inside to her bedroom. She lie upon her black satin sheets and fell asleep. Rimere walked in and kissed her forehead before he headed to bed himself.

---Next Morning, Fiere is awoken by Rimere and a girl talking--

She groaned and rolled out of bed. /What is he doing talking to someone…a girl…this early in the morning? / Rimere didn't know that Fiere didn't like him with other girls. She was kinda jealous of them, cause Rimere thought of her as a sister and not… well… a girlfriend. She walked down the stairs and saw a neko sitting by him. She had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Fiere wrinkled her nose at the wolf as she walked by. "Fiere, this is Kity. She is an old friend of mine. We grew up together, well… She was adopted before I met you." Kity smiled and Fiere sneered at the girl. "Okay. I want to know this why?" Rimere tilted his head; he had never seen her act like that. Fiere smiled at him and shot an ice gold glare at Kity when she put her hand on Rimere's. "What's wrong whit you Fiere?" "None of your business Rimere!" The fox got up and switched into her kitsune form and walked out "I'm going to feed. I will be back." Rimere nodded and began talking with Kity again.

Fiere ran towards the park. That was the only place she ever found serenity from anything. She changed into her human form and fiddled with a top that was in her pocket. The fox walked over to her favorite tree and hopped up onto a tree branch to look around. She saw a bunch of boy's beyblading not to far off. The fox tilted her head and jumped down walking over towards them. "Go Dragoon!!!" "Go Drgier!" She heard them launch their beyblades. As she came around the corner, a huge tiger and dragon appeared. The tiger beat the dragon and they disappeared. Fiere was shocked. A boy with slate gray hair and crimson eyes looked over at her. "What is it you want?" "Huh? Oh…I'm sorry…I was just watching the battle. My name's Fiere… I'm kinda a beyblader also." The boy, who owned the tiger, walked over to her and sniffed her. "Your also a demon. Fox… by the smell of it." Fiere blushed madly "So? You're a tiger, he is a dragon," she pointed over to Tyson "This one here is a phoenix" Her finger moved to Kai " And the last one is a turtle." She pointed at Max. "Very good. What is it you want?" "Nothing… I just thought I would watch… I will be on my way." She walked off shape shifting into her kitsune form right in front of them.

It wasn't long before Rimere went looking for Fiere. She wasn't back from feeding yet, and he was worried. He howled, knowing that Fiere would hear and come back home. The howl was long and answered by a scream. "FIERE!" Rimere went running towards the sound of the scream. He came upon the scene, Fiere was on the ground bloody and a dog demon was standing over her. "Sesshomaru! You get away from My SISTER!" He snarled at the dog that killed his family. Sesshomaru looked over at him and grinned. "Well… If it isn't Rimere Uzukai. Long time no see…" "Shut your mouth Sesshomaru! I will kill you for hurting my sister!" "Sister? I killed Michelle, this is a fox…" "She's my adopted sister Fiere!" "Fiere? Oh! The one my baby brother nearly killed…hmmm…" He kicked Fiere and she coughed up blood. Weakly, she looked up at Rimere "R…Rimere… I'm sorry…. I was to weak…" She passed out from blood loss. Rimere growled and lunged at Sesshomaru, changing into his wolf form in mid-air. The dog knocked him away and left "I will get you Rimere, and your pretty little fox girl too!" (An: -. - Don't say anything about that line…please) Rimere walked over to his sister and picked her up. She was pale and she needed to feed. Rimere found a small rabbit and ripped open its flesh, letting the blood trickle into Fiere's mouth. She coughed and opened her eyes. "R…Rimere?" "Its me Fiere. Sleep, you need it and in the morning… tell me why Sesshomaru attacked you." The fox nodded and closed her eyes. Rimere carried her home on his back, while he ran full speed as a huge wolf demon, his eyes burning blood red.

__

I hope you like it!!! If its confusing, it will get better!!!!! I swear!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter1

__

Hey…I'm back with another chapter. I hope somebody likes it…

Please read and review. I still need one girl OC and maybe a boy too…. For all of you who have read Breathe Deeply, you know what a garou is, for those who don't, a garou is a werewolf with three main forms. Human, Wolf, Crinos (werewolf).

Fiere was awoken by the sound of somebody yelling. "What! You can't take her! She's my sister! I saved her!! You can't take Fiere from me!!" She soon knew, that somebody was after her. She changed into her kitsune form and snuck down to the living room. Rimere was in his anthro form. He was pissed and about to kill. There was a man there. He was taller than Rimere, and twenty times meaner. He saw Fiere and smirked "Seems the kit has decided to join us." Rimere saw her and growled. Fiere changed into her human form, her wounds weren't healed and she was still weak. The fox could barely stand on her own. "Who are you and why do you want me?" The man smirked "My name is Iri. I work with the D.I.B. The demon investigation bureau. It turns out, you have family and they are looking for you." "What?! My family died off long ago! Thanks to the Snow Plague that those stupid idiotic humans put in Peter!!! If it wasn't for them my whole family would be alive!!!" Iri looked at her weirdly "Snow Plague? That wiped out the wolves…not the kitsunes…" "Well…" She looked down and then glared up at him showing her sharp canines as she changed into a black wolf with ice-blue eyes. Rimere backed up and growled at her. "You! You aren't Fiere!" She looked over at him "I am Fiere. I'm half garou half kitsune. Thanks to my mother and her obsession with wolves!" Rimere looked shocked "Do you have something against wolves Fiere?" "No! I am one Rimere! I am one!!! I'm more wolf than I am Kitsune!! You just couldn't smell me thanks to that scent I have. The ginger scent on my fur and in my blood covered up my wolf scent." Iri sighed "Please Fiere. Just come with me… at least meet them?" "Never!" She changed into her anthro form. Rimere and Iri could smell the mixture of the demons blood, both the fox and the wolf. She was so beautiful; the fur on her body was pitch black, with white highlights every now and then. Her eyes were a mixture of ice blue and crimson. Her long violet hair now had black in it, her ears were more like a wolves than a foxes still black and tipped with silver and purple, she had two tails both a mix of kitsune and wolf. Rimere just stared at her and Iri tried to touch her, which resulted in her moving so quickly she was behind him before he could get even 5 inches from her. "Now Iri, You go back to these people and tell them that I won't ever meet them. They will have to hunt me down before they ever meet me. I want to be alone with Rimere. I swear if you ever come here again, I will kill you." She pulled her 5-inch nails from by his jugular vein and let him go. He headed to the door and nodded to her "The message I shall give them." When he closed the door, Fiere shrank to her human form and collapsed. Rimere caught her before she hit the ground. "Fiere? Are you okay? Fiere?!" She wasn't breathing that well, and he knew that she had to see Mira before anything happened.

-At Mira's house- Fiere's pov

I awoke to the sound of people talking. I opened my eyes to see Mira, a neko, standing over me. "Welcome back Fiere." "What happened?" Rimere came over and looked at me "You showed me what you really were. I know you're a garou also. You were still very weak from Sesshomaru attacking you, that you couldn't stay an anthro. You nearly died, but Mira restored all your powers at least until the wounds are healed." The cat was smiling when she said, "Fiere's wounds are healed. I guess her anthro form healed them completely. You can't even tell she was attacked." Rimere smiled and I sat up. My body ached, but at least the wounds were healed. I got up and walked out of the cat's house, heading towards the park. You see, Mira was our next-door neighbor and the park was only a few minutes from both of our houses. As I arrived, I saw those boys again the beybladers I had met the other day. "Hey guys!" I waved at them and they smiled and waved back, all except the phoenix. Then again, I don't think he liked me too much. I walked over to them and it was Ray and Kai beybattling. I sat in between Max and Tyson to watch. The battle was amazing, the way these two controlled their blades, and their bit beasts was amazing. It wasn't long before Kai beat Ray. I smiled and clapped for both of the bladers. WE had begun to talk, when I smelled Inuyasha. I growled and Tyson looked at me funny. "It's Inuyasha. Let's just say I have something against this half-breed. I could tell that Kai didn't like Inuyasha too much either. The phoenix glared at the half-breed as he walked up to us, Kagome and the gang not to far behind.

- In the Amazon- Steps-Lightly pov-

"Roshen! Windrunner! Brennan! Iri is back from talking with Fiere." Iri entered the hut and I watched him carefully. I didn't trust him to well. He sat down just as the others entered. Roshen looked at him and smiled "So. What's up?" "Fiere refuses to meet any of you." He sighed "And to quote her 'Now Iri, You go back to these people and tell them that I won't ever meet them. They will have to hunt me down before they ever meet me. I want to be alone with Rimere. I swear if you ever come here again, I will kill you.'" Windrunner was sitting by me, she sighed heavily. "Fiere thinks she is related to Peter and the GlassWalkers, when she is really related to Windrunner and the Ukenta." I told the others, who were just as shocked as Windrunner. "And how do you know this Steps-Lightly?" The Ukenta asked me. "Thunder Tiger. He found out threw some other Ghost Raptors doing research on half bred garou." Brennan, the Fianna, snorted "Let's go hunt her down then. She said we would only meet her if we hunted her down." I glanced over at the Fianna and then at the Silver Fang, Roshen. "Roshen's the boss Brennan" I was interrupted by Roshen laughing. "Lets go and get her. She needs to meet Petey boys old pack anyways." With that, we left Iri and headed out to find Fiere, all the way in America. Kind of a new territory for us Amazon Garou.

- The Park- Normal pov-

"What is it you want Inuyasha?" Fiere was standing up now and she was ready to fight. "Now now Fiere. You've grown since we last met." "Don't play with me Inuyasha." "You're even more beautiful then I remember." That made Kagome glare at me evily. "Shut up Inuyasha. I don't have time for a mutt." He glared at me, but then smiled and chuckled. "Do you always snap at people like that?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" "That I would little Fiere that I would." I growled and he stepped back. "Kagome? Will you show our guest, the power of a Miko's arrow. The power of Kikyou's reincarnations arrow?" The black haired girl smirked "I would gladly Inuyasha Darling." Fiere just stood there as the girl pulled back her arrow. "Go ahead." the fox wanted to see this power. She let go of the arrow, and it was just fixing to hit Fiere, when something black got in the way. "No!!!!!!!" Fiere ran over to the hit figure, she laid his head on her lap. The boy was a wolf, in his anthro form. "Hey Fiere…Long time no see huh?" "Are you okay?" He nodded and Fiere glared up at the human, her once blue eyes, now blood red.

__

I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short….Not much to write today. I'm more than likely going to quite the beyblade stuff very soon. Maybe next chapter.

I'm using the characters Roshen, Windrunner, Brennan, Thunder Tiger, Peter, and Steps-Lightly from a book called Breathe Deeply. I don't won them, or the Snow Plague or the Ghost Raptors or the Severed Arm. Just to let you know.


End file.
